


couldn't hide from the thunder

by kadma



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, F/F, Insecurity, Light Angst, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: "I always kick out," Asuka says firmly.Written for Confessions in my@genprompt_bingo card.Written for Bleeding Heart in theLanguage of Flowers Prompt Table.





	couldn't hide from the thunder

**Author's Note:**

> [Bleeding Heart ](http://www.flowermeaning.com/bleeding-heart-flower-meaning/)\- _expressing emotions openly; compassion_
> 
> set a little ways before Wrestlemania 34.

There's a first time for everything, muses Bayley, and wonders when Asuka's time will come. She's thinking aloud, apparently, without even realising it -- her girlfriend shifts beside her, turning to face Bayley with a sleepy interest.

“What?"

"Nothing," says Bayley, a beat too quickly, and Asuka's sharp senses pick it up. She sits up and fixes Bayley with a brilliant, commanding gaze.

"What."

No longer is it a question; Bayley wets her lips and looks away.

"I was just wondering about some stuff, you know? No big deal."

"You said my name."

"Y-Yeah..."

Asuka smirks. "Those are good thoughts?"

Bayley makes a noncommittal sound and sinks back into the mound of pillows that constitutes their hotel bed.

Like a tiger leaping onto its prey, Asuka pounces, straddling Bayley's hips and looming over on all fours. Her eyes brim with dangerous delight -- she leans in, capturing her reward in the form of Bayley's lips. It's a quick, harsh kiss but it says everything her developing English cannot. Asuka pulls back. Bayley opens her eyes, mouth tingling from the sudden release of pressure. She gives Asuka her softest look, a look of almost begging not to start anything they might regret, but Asuka does not relent an inch. She stares and stares until Bayley can't take it anymore.

Competitive fire drives them towards each other, and sometimes, a little further apart. Like magnets, they attract, closer and closer, until the force becomes too strong. Eventually, inevitably, they push each other away.

"Asuka?"

"Yes."

"What happens when you eventually lose?"

Asuka rolls over onto her side, giving Bayley an incredulous look. Her hair looks like a wild rainbow against the dusty white of the sheets.

"I will not lose."

Asuka's lips are set in a firm line. Bayley shouldn't push too much; she's not feeling cruel, only curious. She wants to know so she has to ask.

"But what if it happens? What if there's a surprise roll-up or a sudden finisher at the end of an exhausting match? What if you don't kick out before three?"

Resting on her elbows, Bayley studies the neutral mask that is Asuka's face. The images of a potential loss, maybe like Bayley's descriptions, maybe not, play through her mind like an old film reel. Scratchy. Surreal. Only the slightest flicker of her eyelids gives her away.

"I always kick out," she says firmly.

"What if someone gets you in a submission and you pass out from the pain?"

Asuka blinks, as if the thought had never occurred to her.

"No."

"It's a hypothetical situation. A question, even if you don't believe it's ever going to happen."

Asuka looks at her blankly. "Why talk about what is not going to happen?"

"To think about it. To wonder, I guess, to wonder about what it'd be like if it did happen."

"Every woman I have faced has _wondered_ , but no-one has fought like me."

Bayley sighs. It's a futile conversation; and maybe Asuka's right. What _is_ the point in talking about something that's never going to happen? Or, at least, something that feels like it's never going to happen. Even if she rolls up Asuka and steals a three count, even if Sasha rakes her eyes and locks in a vicious Bank Statement, even if Charlotte hits finisher after finisher after finisher and wears Asuka out -- it won't feel real. It will be a dream from which she'll awake, into a reality where her ferocious girlfriend is still an undefeated legend.

And she's just Bayley.

"My Bayley," says Asuka suddenly, pulling Bayley into a tight hug. "Not just Bayley. My Bayley." Try as she might, she doesn't know how to hug back. It's the first time that's ever happened to her, the lack of instinctive response to a hug, but, she decides, closing her eyes and allowing Asuka to hold her tightly, there's a first time for everything.


End file.
